


ambient static

by vuullets



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: M/M, first mtg fic.....here it goes, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuullets/pseuds/vuullets
Summary: Ral Zarek has enough problems of his own already. Letting the first man he’s been attracted to in a long time learn of his offsetting physical quirk isn’t one he needs.
Relationships: Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	ambient static

**Author's Note:**

> my first mtg fic for my only respectable mtg ship....not that kolaghan/atarka isnt respectable. it was either this or a giant sci-fi au where nicol bolas looses a finger. this goes out to every single ral/tomik shipper who took the time to build a tomik deck in physical form - because i only dream with a shitton of cash

Ral Zarek would consider himself a lot of things. Intelligent, attractive, mildly likable, and right now  _ nervous as all hell. _ It certainly wasn’t his fault that a member of the Orzhov Syndicate just happened to catch his eye. Life enjoyed punching him in the face, and this was just the latest occurrence.

Ral thought back to how he had accepted to come over to Tomik’s apartment, which in retrospect was quite clearly a mistake. Nobody could know about this - even if Ral pulled out of it right now. The second-in-command of the Izzet League would most certainly be seen in a low light for being with anyone important from another guild, let alone an Orzhov.  _ Still, _ Ral thought.  _ At least he’s not a Rakdos, or Gruul. _

In the back of his mind, Ral could feel the weight of the accumulator on his back. He’d designed it to be as light as possible - but he still would find himself strained from the weight of it. Give or take a decade ago, the ambient static he generated was minimal. But the ignition of his spark increased his powers, and things had gotten far worse.

If Elias wasn’t one reason to turn off Ral from romantic relationships, his ability to shock people on accident sealed the deal. _ I truly am the most cursed planeswalker alive, _ came to Ral’s mind on occasion. But he’d begun to just roll with it, because he couldn’t really do anything about it.

Ral was at the right door before he could think anymore. He sighed and knocked on the door. “It’s Ral,” he said. 

Tomik opened the door. His glasses were on crooked, and his hair was something of a mess. “I’m not working today,” he said. Then he lightened up and smiled at Ral. 

“I think I won’t mind letting myself in,” Ral said, a dumb grin forming on his face.

He entered the apartment and noticed it was an utter mess. Ral could sympathize - his labratory-slash-room was chaotic. An organized chaos, but it was like that none the less.

Ral noticed that his back was probably about to break and shatter. He sat down on the room’s couch and pulled the accumulator off. 

“I’m exhausted,” Ral exclaimed. “Try carrying a good thirty something pound device around twenty-four seven and your back will take the damage.”

Tomik put a hand on Ral’s cheek to comfort him, but then felt a huge shock of static electricity overcome him.

“You’re…” Tomik began, quickly drawing his hand away from Ral.

“A literal generator? Yeah, I knew that already,” Ral said, deadpan. He really should have realized the mistake he just made. “Just another reason I seem to shove people away.”

Tomik sat down on the couch next to the other, and sighed. His hand found and interlocked with Ral’s, the latter tilting his head with confusion. Tomik responded with a slight smile, and Ral pulled away. 

“If it turns you off from me, that’s fine. I don’t need anyone,” Ral said.

“I didn’t say anyth-”

“I can tell by the look on your face. That’s the look everyone gives me when they want me to leave!” Ral exclaimed, disregarding the fact that in the situation he had just described, Niv-Mizzet would have simply just ignored him. _ It’s always either a look of fear and disgust, or it’s the Guildmaster’s ignorance, _ Ral told himself.

“You can’t tell what I’m thinking,” Tomik said, glaring at Ral. “Perhaps you’re just so used to pushing people away that you can’t attach yourself to anyone.”

“Like that makes sense,” Ral grumbled, pulling his legs onto the couch and tucking himself into a ball. The two men sat in silence for a while, as if time itself had stopped. 

The sound of thunder from outside the window in the room pulled Ral back into reality, where he lifted his head up and looked at Tomik.

“You’re right,” Ral admitted, feeling defeated. “You’re right, and quite frankly, I  _ hate  _ it.”

Tomik turned to meet his gaze, and Ral tried to avoid eye contact. Ral laughed at his own expense. “I need someone like you in my life. Someone willing to tell me that I’m being overwhelmingly stupid.”

Tomik’s hand reached over and laid on Ral’s shoulder. He moved closer, and Ral relaxed, stretching himself out. The storm mage laid his head on the advokist’s shoulder, and looked up at him.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Ral said. 

“You’re having a very one-sided conversation with yourself, aren’t you?” Tomik joked. Ral rolled his eyes and discharged a little bit of spare energy into Tomik’s hand. Tomik flinched, and looked at him.

“This power is good for telling you when you’re doing something stupid,” Ral said, smirking. Tomik looked at him in a weird mixture of anger and disappointment. “Uh, I won’t do that anymore.”

“That’s just a Ral thing to do,” Tomik replied. “You know, I would happen to think I love you too.” 

Ral closed his eyes and listened to the rain outside that was breaking the silence. Tomik leaned his head against Ral’s.

  
_ Maybe this will work out, _ Ral thought, losing himself in the warmth of the other man’s body. It couldn’t be for certain, but right now? Ral wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
